Psycho Trent: The 9 ate 7 Chronicles
by Wish I Was a Pirate
Summary: The new joke would be "Why was 7 afraid of 9? Because 9 ate 7!" Now he just needed to figure out how to make everybody say it. This is... the Psycho Trent: The 9 ate 7 chronicles.


**New story everybody! Seeing how I'm a pretty insane author at times I decided that it's about time I write a Psycho Trent story. I'll be doing more if this one doesn't end up failing miserably. **

**Also, I accept the fact that the last story I posted used too many page breaks, I used them to separate what I wrote and what BlueSaturday wrote, believe me I will NOT make that same mistake twice.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.**

Ugh, Trent was mad. He got expelled from his university for praying to the Nine God and most people shunned him for it. All he did was please the Nine God! He never really noticed why people thought it was wrong.

Anyways, he was walking through the park with his 9 pairs of clothing and his 9 pair of shoes. Walking through the park at 9 A.M for his 9th time of the day he met one of his former college sarcastic joker, Noah.

"Hey guys!" Noah yelled out only to attract Trent's attention.

"Yes Noah? What do you want to say friend?" Trent said making sure to have 9 words in his sentence.

"Why **is 9 afraid of 7**?"

"WHAT? BLASPHAMY! 9 ISN'T AFRAID OF ANYBODY!" Trent yelled out. "Dude, it's a joke. Just ask why." Noah forced him.

Trent sighed, "Ugh, why?"

"Because 7 ate 9!"

"What did you just say!?"

"I said 7 ate-" Trent couldn't take it and proceeded to punch him through the chest 9 times in a row. Trent was pissed now about the joke, he had to change it so everybody made the joke sound different. AHA! The new joke would be _**"Why was 7 afraid of 9? Because 9 ate 7!" **_Now he just needed to figure out how to make everybody say it. This is... the

_**Psycho Trent: The 9 ate 7 chronicles.**_

"YOU DARE DEFY THE NUMBER 9!" Trent bellowed killing 8 more people who were in the park to tally his kill count up to 9.

Trent, after killing those 9 people, fell to his knees, crossed himself 9 times begun to pray.

"Oh Nine God, forgive these people, for they do not understand what power you have. Please, oh gracious 9 God, bless upon me the strength I need to change this world of that horrid joke into something more realistic, something more great, like this… _**"Why was 7 afraid of 9? Because 9 ate 7!" **_!" Trent stood up and smiled broadly.

"Yes Nine God! That is what I shall do! I won't let you down!" He said as he turned around and begun to run to his nearest friend, Gwen.

It took him 9 hours to find her but eventually he found her hiding in a bush with a camera. He walked up to her, making sure to only take 9 steps.

"Hello Gwen, what are you doing?" He asked her.

Gwen smiled stupidly replying to him. "Oh, nothing really. Just taking pictures of Courtney nude so I have something to look at when I'm bored. Ooh, did you now sometimes when she sleeps she spreads her legs out so wide that once I actually fucked her?"

Trent smiled. 'Really! That's awesome! Why are you out here and not with your girl though?"

Gwen frowned. "Oh… _supposedly_ she felt violated when I took her virginity from her so she put a restraining order on me, that's why I'm out here and not in her right now. It's SO annoying!"

Trent frowned. "Oh, that's too bad," After saying that, an amazing Idea came to him. "Hey Gwen, I have a proposition to offer you…"

"Ooh, what is it?"

"Oh, nothing really. I would just like you to spread the word of a new joke I made up that goes like this, _**"Why was 7 afraid of 9? Because 9 ate 7!".**_

"And why would I do that Trent? I'm occupied."

"Because…" Trent said, "if you do I'll make sure you get inside Courtney."

Gwen gasped. "Really! How would you do that?"

"That's for me to know and for you to rape. Now do we have a deal?" Trent said extending his hand.

"YES!" Gwen said shaking his hand.

"Good, now once you get 9 people to use that joke instead of the terrible original version tell me, and I'll make sure you'll be inside Courtney."

"Deal!" Gwen said returning to take pictures of Courtney.

Trent started to walk away and smiled, even cackling a tiny bit. "Hahaha, little did she know I was crossing my 9 fingers behind my back! Once she tells those 9 people it'll be too late and she'll never be inside Courtney!" Trent said starting to laugh.

"Now I can use this to warn Courtney of and she'll have to tell 9 people about the new joke if she doesn't want to be raped by Gwen! Oh, the 9 God will be so pleased with me!" Trent said skipping to his next destination.

"9 God, I have only just begun."

**Dun****Dun DUN! What will happen to Courtney? Will Gwen tell those 9 people? Will Trent become more insane than you've ever seen before? Will the Nine God be pleased with what Trent is doing for him? I DON'T KNOW! You'll just have to find out for yourself next time on…**

_**Psycho Trent: The 9 ate 7 chronicles.**_

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
